


Hindsight

by Silver_Lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Mystery OMC, OMC - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lightning/pseuds/Silver_Lightning
Summary: An attack at the Department of Mysteries throws Liam Fenwick back in time over 30 years, and grieving for his wife and children, decides to make a better future for everyone when he catches a glimpse of a young Harry Potter.With over 30 years' worth of intelligence, he will train Harry Potter to take on Voldemort for everyone's sake, while he himself takes out his Death Eaters  and tries not to repeat Dumbledore's mistakes along the way.





	

He woke up in the Department of Mysteries, in the Time room. The only way he knew he was no longer at the time he was supposed to be was the intact cabinet where the Time Turners were kept, a cabinet that had been destroyed in 1995 by the battle between a group of 15 year olds and a dozen Death Eaters.

It didn't take a genius to realize that an attack in this particular room might result in some time travelling. The only thing was figuring out how far back he had been displaced, and for that he needed a newspaper. But first, he needed to get out of the Ministry without drawing attention to himself. Getting up from where he was sprawled out, he helped himself to a Time Turner, and started the business of sneaking out.

It was exceedingly easy to sneak out of the Department of Mysteries, which was worrying because of the number of experiments which would be dangerous if they ever fell into the wrong hands. When he finally made it out of the Ministry, he saw that it was night time, and that fact explained some of why the Ministry building had been so empty of people. Keeping his disillusion charm on, he snuck out to the alley that was just as deserted as the Ministry had been.

It didn't take long to find an abandoned Daily Prophet, which declared the day to be August 20 of 1982, almost a year after Voldemort's first defeat. He stood there, staring at the Prophet, shocked speechless. He had been shoved back almost thirty-four years into the past, which should have been impossible, but clearly not.

He wandered in a daze to the Leaky Cauldron, ideas flying in his mind. He could change everything, give Harry Potter the training Dumbledore had denied in an attempt to have the boy die while fighting Voldemort. He could make it so that Voldemort never even returned 1994, since he was currently a spirit. In his daze, he pumped into a dark figure that was stepping out of the narrow corridor that led to the Leaky.

Hurriedly apologizing, he looked down into the scathing gaze of Severus Snape, and froze. It was one thing to realize you were back in time, but a completely different thing to see people who had been dead for decades walking around. He continued apologizing before sidestepping the man, and hurrying into the Leaky.

He found an empty table, ordered out of habit (only remembering the charm keeping him invisible when got no attention after he tried to order), and turned to the newspaper he was still carrying around. He needed to know what the current politics were, if he had any hope of carrying out any of the random ideas now clamoring around his head.

Lucius Malfoy had just donated a large sum to St. Mungo's for having cured young Draco of a serious flu, Fudge was campaigning for the Ministry since the Minister's tragic death with Umbridge right beside him, Amelia Bones had just become the Head of the DMLE with Scrimgour the Head of the Aurors, and finally that Horace Slughorn would be retiring in 5 years.

The rest of the paper was gossip, and reminders of the upcoming Halloween and the anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort.

Full of a good meal, and now firmly resolved in his plan, he rose and left after paying Tom, heading in the direction of Gringotts. Being late at night, there were no lines, and he was able to speak with a Goblin immediately.

"Hello, Master Goblin." He greeted. "May your enemies' blood bathe you."

"May your gold multiply, Master Wizard. How can Sharptooth help you?"

"I would like to take an Inheritance Test and claim a House, Master Sharptooth," Inclining his head at him. The trick with Goblins was to be polite and get to the point.

The Goblin turned around to snarl in his tongue at the one behind him, before turning back to him. "Griphook will take you to the Inheritance office." He bowed shallowly, and followed behind Griphook.

The office he was lead to was one he had already seen, and although looking slightly younger, Steelclaw was just as he remembered him. He had been the one he had dealt with when he had claimed his Houses previously.

"May your enemies tremble at the sight of you, Master Steelclaw. I wish to claim a House that has been left dormant for a while."

"May your gold multiply, Master Wizard. You can only claim a House if you have its blood, or its magic accepts you."

"I understand. It is why I'll be taking an Inheritance Test to prove I have a claim to the House."

The Goblin nodded, before waving a clawed hand, and holding out the clear potion vial that apeared there to him. He waved his hand again, and a dagger and a large parchment materialized on the desk.

He picked up the dagger, cut his left palm, and carefully dripped his blood into the potion vial until it turned green. Once that was done, he swirled the vial three time counterclockwise and twice clockwise, before pouring the now red potion over the parchment.

They both leaned in, watching carefully as the potion sunk into the parchment, before spreading out to create writting. His name appeared with his age beside it in red, with his parents' names appearing immediately after below his name. Steelclaw reared back in shock, afterall, his parents were well known, and none of their children were currently at that age.

The Goblin looked in shock at his client, unbelieving at the conclusion his mind was coming to: time travel beyond Time Turners was impossible, but it was also impossible to trick or lie on the Inheritance Test. But his client had done one of the two. The Wizard sitting before him merely smiled, before gesturing to the parchment, which now had two names lit up in green. These would be the Houses he could claim by blood and magic.

"Which House do you claim, Mr. -" The Wizard interupted before he finished the name, wincing.

"I apologize, Master Steelclaw, but I can't stand that name. I wish to claim both Houses, although I wish to only claim House Selwyn as a Regent."

The Goblin got back to business, although his curiosity was piqued. He waved a hand, and two boxes appeared, along with two file folders. He handed the box on the left to the Wizard because it contained the Head of House ring for the House he wanted to claim fully.

The large ring was gold and had a large diamond carved with the Fenwick House crest. Holding it in his hand, he could feel the powerful magic it held. With a deep breath, put the ring on his right middle finger, immediately feeling the magic of the ring rising up and judging him. When the magic settled, having decided he was worthy of the House, the ring shrunk to fit his finger comfortably.

Steelclaw held out the next box, this once containing the Regent ring only. This ring was of platinum, and had an onyx carved with the Selwyn House crest. On top of the crest was an R, denoting the wearer as only a Regent of the House and not more. This ring was placed on his right little finger, which also shrunk when the magic of the ring accepted him.

With the claiming of the House and its' associated Lordship done, only the matter of the choosing of a name for the Lordship was left. Steelclaw held out a parchment to him, this one with a list of suitable names to choose from. A quick perusal and he chose the name of Liam Marcus Fenwick.

Liam and Marcus were both names that appeared in both Houses, and choosing them would satisfy the Lordship and the Magic of the Houses. With that done, Steelclaw stood up from his chair, and bowed to the new Lord.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, Lord Fenwick. May your enemies learn to fear you."

The newly named Liam stood as well, and bowed shallowly to the Goblin. "Thank you, Master Steelclaw. Call me Liam, please."

When they had sat back down, Liam turned to the most important matter he needed Gringott's help with. "As you saw, I am from the future, and unfortunately, I do not know how it is possible for me to be back in time so far. Needless to say, there are a great many things that I would like to change, one of which is destroying Dumbledore, and the other of which is making sure that Voldemort can't return to the realm of the living. For both of that, I need the assisstance of Gringott."

Steelclaw's eyes glittered at the mention of destroying Dumbledore, afterall, it was no secret that the Goblins hated Dumbledore with a passion. The man was seen as a dishonorable hypocrite, claiming to stand for the rights of creatures but doing nothing to actually further their rights. In fact, since the man had become the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he had seen further to the degragation of creature rights than anyone before him. The Goblins loathed him, and would assisst anyone who could bring the man down.

Seeing the Goblin's reaction, Liam leaned forward and allowed the Goblin into his tentative plans for Dumbledore's fall from grace.

The man would not be causing the destruction of the Magical world through inaction, Liam would see to it.


End file.
